1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switch mode power amplifiers, and more particularly to such an amplifier having a closed loop circuit providing improved signal fidelity and low clock ripple.
2. Description of Related Art
Feedback theory and prior art teaches that maximized loop gain at frequency results in the highest signal fidelity, i.e., least distortion, noise, etc. Thus, prior art uses high gain amplifiers, e.g., 60 db or more, in an integrator configuration to realize this advantage. This forces the feedback point to be taken prior to the output LC filter in the typical switch mode power amplifier because of the great difficulty in providing adequate frequency compensation. The prior art teaches us that good signal fidelity has not been achieved as expected.
The approach taken in the prior art (See FIG. 1) causes a dynamic range problem for the output power stage because of the RC filter used in the feedback loop to reduce the clock feed-through to the integrator. For the same magnitude of feedback error signal, the driving point voltage into the RC network must increase with frequency, thus limiting the dynamic range. In the present invention the driving point feedback signal amplitude is independent of frequency up to the open loop bandwidth, thus preserving the dynamic range.
The prior art teaches reduction of distortion in a power amplifier through the use of a high gain integrator as a signal input device. However, the prior art does not teach that greater improvements may be made by using a low, fixed gain amplifier in the input stage with feedback taken directly from the output point. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a switching mode power amplifier circuit apparatus comprising a fixed gain amplifier, modulator and a filter circuit electrically configured so as to direct a feedback signal for reducing clock ripple at an output takeoff point in the amplifier circuit. An amplifier output is directed to the modulator and a modulator output is directed into an inductor of the filter circuit. The feedback signal is directed from the filter circuit to an amplifier input.
This invention demonstrates that superior performance can be achieved when a relatively low gain amplifier (10 to 20 db) and output LC filter is used. As a matter of fact, high open loop bandwidths (up to 60 kHz) can be applied. This is important in that the low frequency gain up to the bandwidth is constant and thus fidelity is not a function of frequency, whereas in the prior art approach, the integrator time constant approaches a few Hertz and fidelity is a strong function of frequency. Since feedback is taken from the output LC filter, and consequently directly across the load, errors created here will be reduced by the feedback signal ratio.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical circuit having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a feedback loop capable of reducing distortion in the circuit""s output.
A further objective is to provide such a circuit that may be produced with low cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.